LaDY GiNNy
by Vicky's Angel
Summary: Harry y Draco pelean por Ginny, ella esta enamorada de un de los dos. Voldemort aparece y ocurre un accidente con graves consecuencias. CoNTieNe LeMoN, aSi Que aTeNtoS, jejeje.


Ginny estaba enamorada de Draco, ellos dos eran novios pero Harry por celos peleó con Draco. En ese momento salió un rayo de luz verde de algún lugar que mató a Ron, el hermano de Ginny.  
  
G: Draco, mi hermano esta muerto. Harry lo mato.  
  
D: Pero... Eso no puede ser... Quiero decir si Harry te amaba... ¿Cómo puede haber matado a tu hermano?  
  
Ginny se tiró al suelo al llorar.  
  
Harry: Ginny, lo juro no fui yo.  
  
Entonces Draco se agacho con ella.  
  
D: ¡¡¡Tú calla!!!, ¿No ves el daño que la has hecho?  
  
Draco estaba muy preocupado, él sabía que había lanzado una maldición imperdonable, pero la lanzó en sentido contrario no podía haber sido él ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: Jajaja. Rió fríamente.  
  
Harry: Ginny, lo juro, yo no fui, yo te quiero.  
  
Voldemort: Weasley el que mato a tu hermano fui yo que estaba aquí.  
  
D: Pe... Pe... Pero... ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Asqueroso. Chilló.  
  
Voldemort: ¿Ahora te vuelves contra mí mocoso? Creo que eso ya no te servirá.  
  
Harry: Ginny viste que no fui yo.  
  
G: Voldemort, ¿por qué tanto daño contra nosotros? ¿Por qué?  
  
Draco seguía en el suelo con Ginny abrazada y no la quería soltar.  
  
Voldemort: Bueno, vine a buscar algo que quiero.  
  
D: ¿Qué quieres asqueroso gusano repugnante?  
  
Voldemort: Cállate Malfoy no estoy hablando contigo. Miro a Ginny. Te vine a buscar a ti querida.  
  
D: No, no se la puede llevar.  
  
G: Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás me iré contigo  
  
Harry se levantó y se puso entre Voldemort y Ginny.  
  
G: Harry nooooooooooo...  
  
Harry: Sí, Ginny es la única manera de salvarte  
  
Pero en ese momento Draco se levantó y acompañó a Harry.  
  
Voldemort: Te decides Weasley, o te unes o mato a tus odiosos A-M-I-G-U-I-T- O-S  
  
G: Pero. ¿Por qué me quieres a mí?  
  
D: Primero por encima de nosotros. Chillo.  
  
Voldemort: Porque me gustas querida.  
  
Harry y D: ¡¿QUÉ?????!!!!!  
  
Ginny penso muy bien, si no se unía mataría a Harry y a Draco y ella no podía permitir eso.  
  
G: De acuerdo, Acepto.  
  
Voldemort: Eso guapa, ven conmigo.  
  
D: ¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te quiero no permitiré que te vayas con él.  
  
Entonces Ginny llorando empujo a Malfoy y dijo:  
  
G: Lo siento pero ustedes no pueden morir tienen que salvar al mundo mago de grandes cosas.  
  
D: NO, me da igual, puedo morir, pero moriré a tu lado. No moriré sabiendo que Voldemort te tiene, por lo menos intentaré salvarte, aunque muera en el intento, porque ¡¡¡TE QUIERO!!!  
  
Entonces Voldemort toco a Ginny en lo alto brazo y Ginny sintió un dolor espantoso y comenzó a gritar era la marca que indicaba que nadie la podía tocar, ya que era la mujer de Lord Voldemort. Ginny calló en el suelo inconsciente de tanto dolor.  
  
D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Era lo único que salía de la voz de Draco. Luego Ginny se levanto con un tipo de vestimenta todo negra entonces Harry corrió a su lado.  
  
Harry: Ginny, soy yo, Harry.  
  
G: Yo también te quiero  
  
D: Déjala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G: Chicos ya es tarde déjenme.  
  
Ginny cogió y beso a Harry apasionadamente.  
  
D: ¿¿¿QUÉ??? No me puedes hacer eso. Yo te quería y tu me querías, ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Ginny ya era mala, no tenía ningún tipo de sentimientos profundos hacia nadie, pero si quería volver a ser la Ginny de antes tendría que acabar con Voldemort.  
  
G: Jajaja Malfoy tu crees que yo te quería pobre tonto. Fríamente y con voz extraña.  
  
D: No, yo te amaba.  
  
Entonces Draco se dio cuenta que de la única manera de tener el amor de Ginny y volverla a la normalidad, era acabando con Voldemort.  
  
D: Vale, ¿Quieres guerra?, porqué Ginny, la tendrás  
  
Voldemort y Draco lucharon hasta que Draco la palabra con la cual Voldemort había matado a tanta gente y lo venció.  
  
D: Si, Voldemort, has sido derrotado por el hijo de uno de sus más fieles seguidores y mientras exhalas tu último aliento te digo estas palabras: ¡MUERE!  
  
La Ginny de antes había vuelto solo que con una diferencia, aquella marca que Voldemort le hizo la tendría para toda la vida.  
  
G: Draco  
  
D: Ginny, te quiero. ¿Tu también no?  
  
Pero Draco le vio la marca  
  
D: ¡Oh!, Cariño, eso no se te quitará, lo tendrás para siempre.  
  
G: ¿Por qué no se irá, Draco?  
  
D: Porque todas esas marcas son magia negra, no se quitan. Pero como Voldemort ha caído no pasará nada.  
  
G: Me podrías decir ¿qué pone en la marca que tengo?  
  
D: Que eres partidaria de Voldemort, pero es especial, esta te define como SU esposa.  
  
A Ginny se le salieron las lagrimas.  
  
D: ¿Eh? Preciosa, no pasa nada, ya sé que me quieres y es cierto, ¿no? Pues ya esta.  
  
G: Draco, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
D: Lo que quieras.  
  
G: Voldemort no me toco o sí. Llorando.  
  
D: Si, claro que te toco. Para hacerte la marca.  
  
G: No Draco digo, no me beso nada por favor dime que no.  
  
D: No, claro que no, pero tu besaste a Harry y me dijiste que no me amabas.  
  
G: Pero ¿qué?  
  
D: Sí bueno  
  
G: No, amor eso no es verdad.  
  
D: Estabas bajo los efectos de la marca, pero yo sé que no es verdad.  
  
G: Yo te amo a ti, serían solo los efectos.  
  
Ginny se beso con Malfoy y sintió como le ardía la marca  
  
G: Auch... Auch  
  
D: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
G: La marca, me duele mucho.  
  
D: Pues no sé que pasará.  
  
Cuando Draco se asomó la marca decía: Ginny y Draco FOREVER  
  
D: Mira la marca y vuelve a besarme.  
  
Ginny miro la marca y vio lo que ponía, entonces besó a Draco.  
  
G: Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue esto?  
  
D: No lo sé, pero ahora estamos unidos eternamente.  
  
G: Si, te amo Draco Malfoy  
  
D: Y yo a ti Virginia Weasley  
  
Ginny iba a decir algo, pero encontró un obstáculo en su camino. Los labios de Draco estaban sobre los suyos. Ginny no sabia que hacer y empujó a Draco.  
  
D: ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿No quieres que te bese?  
  
De momento empezó a salir un humo negro y Ginny no se veía. Draco no podía articular palabra, tenia su varita en la mano y la apuntaba hacia el humo. Pero que podía hacer, no podía lanzar una maldición, y si daba a Ginny que estaba dentro de la columna de humo. De momento se escucho una risa era la risa de Ginny, Draco no sabia que hacer no sabia como descifrar aquella risa. En ese momento salió del humo una chica vestida de negro con los labios pintados de negro.  
  
G: Draco, mi amor.  
  
D: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
G: Bueno, al tener esta marca especial todos los poderes de Voldemort han pasado a mi pero la diferencia es que yo no soy malvada, bueno solo un poquito. Pero mi misión es acabar con los Mortifagos partidarios de Voldemort. ¿Entiendes?  
  
D: Lo entiendo.  
  
Pero Draco no se atrevía a acercarse a aquella persona, que era la que más amaba en el mundo.  
  
D: Ginny, recuerda que ya no soy Mortifago.  
  
Intento decírselo en plan chiste, pero estaba muy asustado.  
  
G: A ti no te matare, porque nunca llegaste a matar a un muggle.  
  
D: Y tampoco lo haré. EL único que me inculcaba esas malas costumbres era mi padre.  
  
Pero en ese momento Ginny saco la varita y.  
  
G: ¡¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!!!  
  
D: ¡NO!  
  
Entonces Draco se giro, el rayo ni le había rozado. Un Mortifago se hallaba muerto en el suelo del piso. En ese momento volvió el humo negro y Ginny volvió a ser absorbida por él, pero salió tal y como estaba al principio, la Ginny de la que Malfoy se había enamorado.  
  
G: ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
D: No lo sé. ¿Quién era ese Mortifago?  
  
Ginny había matado al padre de Draco  
  
D: Claro, Ginny, después de Voldemort, el único con poder absoluto era mi padre. Ahora que has acabado con él ha vencido el bien, estás libre y podemos ser felices.  
  
Pero Draco se equivocaba. La misión de Ginny era matar a todos los Mortifagos, no sólo a Lucius.  
  
G: Lo siento Draco, pero mi misión no acaba aquí. Como todo el mundo sabrá que Voldemort ha caído los Mortifagos se esconderán y mi misión es acabar con todos ellos. Me tengo que ir a continuar mi misión, pero recuerda: Ginny y Draco FOREVER. D: No, si tu vas a matar Mortifagos, voy contigo. No pienso separarme de ti. Y si muero lo haré a tu lado.  
  
Pero Ginny no podía permitir eso y tan solo tocando a este, se desmayó. Esto la dio tiempo para huir de allí para ir en busca de los Mortifagos. Draco perecía desmayado, su cuerpo no se podía mover. Solo veía como Ginny se iba sin poder remediarlo.  
  
Ginny, que ya no era la misma, llego a la guarida de los Mortifagos y los veinte que se encontraban allí murieron. Quedó uno que desapareció al instante y Ginny se pasó el resto del tiempo buscándolo.  
  
Paso un mes y Draco no sabía nada de Ginny  
  
D: Ginny, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dices dónde estás? Te necesito. Debo saber algo de ti.  
  
Draco se pasaba los días buscando hechizos para encontrarla, pero no daba con nada. Esa tarde alguien con una capa negra que cubría su rostro y cuerpo, llamó a la puerta. En ese momento Draco pasaba por el recibidor dirigiénose a la biblioteca para seguir buscando hechizos. Como pasaba decidió abrir él.  
  
D: ViC (era su elfina) No te preocupes, ya abro yo la puerta.  
  
La persona que se encontraba en la puerta entró sin ser invitada.  
  
D: Perdone, ¿Quién es usted?  
  
La persona de la capa utilizó una voz muy grave.  
  
Persona: Le traigo noticias de Ginny Weasley.  
  
D: ¿QUÉ? ¿De Ginny? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Dónde se encuentra? Dígame. No soportaría saber que está sufriendo como lo hago yo cada vez que me doy cuenta de que no está a mi lado.  
  
Persona: Lo lamento, pero Ginny murió luchando contra los Mortifagos y me dijo que le leyera esta carta. Si me permite.  
  
D: ¿QUÉ? No puede ser, Ginny no puede estar muerta.  
  
Draco hablaba con la voz tan baja que parecía un susurro, un susurro lleno de llanto y angustia. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, de la perdida de un ser querido, un ser muy querido. La persona misteriosa comenzó a leer la carta.  
  
Persona: Querido Draco, amor mío. Quiero decirte que te amo tanto que no soporto estar mas tiempo sin tus abrazos, sin tus besos y sin ti en general y por eso ahora estoy aquí contigo.  
  
La persona se quito la capa, pero Draco no quería levantar la vista del suelo y mostrar su cara enrojecida por las lágrimas.  
  
D: Por favor, necesito estar solo, si me permite me iré a mi habitación. Si desea algo llame a la elfina ViC.  
  
Persona: ¿Por qué llora?  
  
D: Porque la amaba, la amaba demasiado, y nunca me arrepentiré de hacerlo. Sabe usted lo que se puede amar a una persona, porque eso no se compara en nada con lo que ya la amaba a ella.  
  
La persona hizo un gesto, cogió la cara de Draco y la alzó, para que la mirase a los ojos. Su mano era cálida, no era la de un hombre como su voz correspondía, era fina, suave, pequeña y blanca.  
  
Persona: Yo también te amo y te extrañe muchísimo.  
  
El rostro de Draco se levantó muy lentamente La voz de aquella persona no era con la que antes había hablado, era la voz de una joven, una joven que había amado, amaba y amaría por siempre. Levanto lentamente su rostro alucinado por la voz que acababa de escuchar.  
  
D: ¡ ¡ ¡ G I N N Y ! ! ! No puede ser, ¿eres tu?  
  
G: No estoy muerta, solo te quise jugar una mala broma, lo siento, soy así. Además averigüé que mis sentimientos por ti son correspondidos de igual manera.  
  
Ginny iba a continuar hablando, pero Draco la paró. La agarró y unió sus labios a los de ella. Ginny respondió al beso sin molestarse, pero tubo que parar porque sintió cerca la presencia de dementores. Cogió su capa, se la puso y fue corriendo a esconderse en la habitación de Draco.  
  
G: No les digas que estoy aquí.  
  
D: Claro que no, puesto que yo tampoco estaré aquí. En la mansión hay un hechizo que solo puedo destruir yo.  
  
Los dementores llamaron a la puerta y ViC se dirigió allí para abrir.  
  
ViC: Lo siento amables señores (jejeje), pero no hay nadie en casa.  
  
La puerta se cerró herméticamente y el hechizo comenzó a surtir efecto.  
  
D: Nadie que yo no quiera podrá entrar en esta casa.  
  
Ginny escucho hablar a los dementores, decían que tenían que encontrar a ese hombre. Ella se quitó la capa y con el riesgo de ser descubierta salió de la mansión.  
  
G: Buenos días, se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que buscan ustedes en mi casa?  
  
Dementor: Señora, perdónenos. Pero estamos buscando un hombre que se escapó del hospital, pero tranquila, no es peligroso, mas bien esta loco. Pero como ve, se necesitan medidas muy drásticas para cogerlo.  
  
G: Ah, bueno. Pues siento decirles que aquí no esta. Suerte en su búsqueda.  
  
Dementor: Gracias, que pasen unas buenas noches.  
  
G: Malditos dementores. Murmuró.  
  
D: Ginny, pero ¿Qué hiciste?  
  
G: No me gusta tener dementores cerca.. Pero alguno anda detrás de mí, y no para hasta cogerme. ¿Draco, puedo quedarme en tu casa?  
  
D: Claro, y si quieres. También en mi habitación.  
  
G: Draco, me estas invitando a. dormir contigo, ¿no?  
  
D: Claro a dormir, pero puedes imaginar lo que quieras.  
  
G: Prefiero que me hables claro. Coqueteando.  
  
D: No sé, bueno, vamos a mi habitación. Te enseño el dormitorio y luego hablamos.  
  
Ginny se fue con Draco hasta la habitación. ¿Te gusta la cama? Digo el tamaño, para que puedas dormir bien cómoda. Ya sabes.  
  
G: Eh. Si, claro, así esta bien. Puedo usar el baño, quiero darme una ducha.  
  
D: Si quieres, por supuesto.  
  
Ginny tomó una camisa de Draco, pues no tenía ropa para ella, ya era muy bochornoso tener que estar en ropa interior y con una camisa en casa de Draco, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Se metió en el baño, se dio una buena ducha y salió con la camisa de Draco. Draco, se había puesto un ''pijama'', que consistía en un short y nada más, él alegaba que hacia mucho calor por la noche. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que tropezó con una alfombra y cayó sobre Draco.  
  
D: ¡Hey!, Tranquila, se puede ir mas despacio, ¿Sabes?  
  
Draco estaba sobre la cama, todavía no la había deshecho para dormir, y como es normal, solo tenían una cama para los dos. Ginny se tapaba hasta donde podía con la camisa, que tampoco la ayudaba mucho, pero vio a Draco, y entonces se le fueron pasando las ganas de taparse lo que podía. Le tenia allí, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía, se dejaría llevar por el momento. Ginny dejo de taparse y cuando estiró sus brazos la camisa se le subió, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior negra, Ginny miraba a Draco directamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Draco fueron tornando, estaba enamorado de aquella muchacha, ella se encontraba en ropa interior y él en short, solos en una habitación y dispuestos a aceptar lo que seguía. Ginny se fue acercando poco a poco a Draco y frente a él se dejo llevar por lo que sentía en el momento y lo beso apasionadamente. Draco respondió al beso y entreabrió su boca. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa al igual que Draco. El pecho de él se veía muy bien, entre blanco y moreno, con sus músculos bien marcados, parecía una tableta de chocolate con leche, Ginny lo acariciaba mientras se besaban. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se juntaron y acariciaron. Ginny estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a estar Draco después de mucho tiempo, y eso la gustaba. Ginny paró el beso.  
  
G: Yo te amo Draco, nunca te olvidaré.  
  
Continuo besándolo. Y Draco entre beso y beso consiguió contestar.  
  
D: Yo también te amo Ginny, más de lo que tu te puedas imaginar.  
  
G: ¿Pensaste alguna vez que este momento iba a pasar?  
  
D: Solo pense que quería estar contigo siempre, que lo que pasara pasaría, pero yo estaría siempre a tu lado.  
  
Ginny lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo.  
  
G: Es mi primera vez, estoy muy nerviosa.  
  
D: La mía también, así que esperemos que sea la primera y la mejor de todas, ¿No?  
  
Ginny lo observó de arriba abajo, porque el no tenía pantalón. Lo único que les tapaba a los dos era la ropa interior. Draco colocó a Ginny con mucho cuidado debajo de él, la observo un momento y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla por todo el cuerpo. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente. Entonces Draco, poco a poco y suavemente le fue quitando las ultimas piezas de ropa de la chica. Ginny en ese momento hizo lo mismo con Draco.  
  
D: Ginny, si no quieres no continuamos. Podemos esperar. Yo creo que estoy preparado, ¿y tu?  
  
G: Yo también estoy preparada. Dulcemente.  
  
D: Entonces continuamos.  
  
Draco comenzó a besar a Ginny dulcemente por todo su cuerpo mientras esta mantenía los ojos cerrados. Entre beso y beso parecía que Ginny despertaba de un largo sueño, ella comenzó a excitarse y Draco lo notó, por lo que continuó, pero de manera más rápida, para crear sensación. La respiración de Ginny fue aumentando poco a poco, suspiraba muy rápido y poco a poco fue abriendo su entrepierna. La parte intima de Draco se endurecía cada vez que notaba que Ginny abría las piernas. Los suspiros de Ginny se convirtieron en gemidos por lo que le estaba haciendo Draco, y este, al escucharlo, se excitaba más hasta que llegó al máximo. Draco estaba preparado e hizo una seña a Ginny para ver si estaba preparada. Ginny como respuesta abrió rápidamente las piernas, los dos estaba muy excitados y entonces Draco entró. En ese momento los gemidos aumentaron mucho más. Los gemidos escandalosos de Ginny, junto con los gemidos roncos de hombre de Draco, estos hacían que Ginny se excitará mas y gimiese mas alto, al escuchar esto Draco aumento el ritmo. Estaban sumamente excitados. Ginny tenía las manos en la espalda de Draco, y debido a la excitación, arañó toda la espalda de este, pero él no se dio cuenta, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Daba fuertes embestidas contra Ginny, los dos disfrutaban, él tenia una mano apoyada en el colchón, y con la otra acariciaba a Ginny. Ella estaba completamente sudada y respiraba muy rápido y de manera entrecortada, mientras seguía arañando a Draco. Él, era rápido y fuerte, los dos estaban a punto de explotar. Estaban a punto de acabar, pero Ginny seguía enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del chico. Gotas de sangre mezcladas con sudor corrían por la espalda de Draco. Draco no sentía los arañazos en su espalda, pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que Ginny.  
  
G: ¿Qué te pasa amor?  
  
D: Me duele la espalda.  
  
G: Date la vuelta y déjame ver que tienes.  
  
Draco se dio la vuelta con mucho cuidado, ya que cada vez le dolía más la espalda. Ginny al ver los arañazos quedó impactada.  
  
G: Eh.  
  
D: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
G: Bueno, verás, tienes la espalda muy arañada.  
  
D: Y, ¿Por qué será?  
  
Draco ya sabía la respuesta, y dijo esto en un tono muy pícaro.  
  
G: Bueno, es que yo. estaba demasiado ''entregada'' y te arañé.  
  
D: Claro..  
  
G: Te arañe sin querer, no fue mi intención.  
  
D: Eso creo, porque llega a ser tu intención y.  
  
Entonces las besó.  
  
G: ¿Te duele mucho?  
  
D: Pues un poco, la verdad es que escuece un montón.  
  
G: Te traeré un poco de alcohol para desinfectar la herida.  
  
D: Pero con cuidado, que eso escuece mas todavía.  
  
Ginny buscó el alcohol y se lo echó sin cuidado.  
  
D: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿SOCORRO, PERO QUE ME HAS HECHO?  
  
G: TRANQUILO, duele mucho, pero se te pasará.  
  
D: Eso espero.  
  
Lágrimas de dolor caían por los ojos de Draco, aquello escocía mucho. Ginny hizo un hechizo para que no e doliese tanto.  
  
G: No te preocupes.  
  
D: Gracias. ¿Sabes qué?  
  
G: ¿Qué?  
  
D: Que te amo, y sabes algo más.  
  
G: No, dime.  
  
D: Que ahora mismo te voy a volver a besar.  
  
Entonces se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró y la besó. Ginny contestó al beso, y cuando este acabó, se levantó nuevamente y fue al baño para darse una buena ducha. Draco estaba tumbado en la cama recordando lo que acababa de pasar. Ginny salió del baño y bajó a las cocinas para ir a buscar algo para comer. Draco entró al baño para darse una buena ducha fría, refrescarse y despertarse. Ginny se miraba las uñas, y se reía. Había arañado a Draco, parecía una felina salvaje. Draco salió del baño y se puso lo primero que encontró en el armario. Una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, estaba muy guapo. Ginny lo vio cuando este bajó.  
  
G: ¿Para dónde vas?  
  
D: ¿Yo? A ningún sitio.  
  
Pero Ginny se puso celosa sin saber él por qué y salió muy enojada de la cocina para encerrarse en la habitación de Draco. Este la siguió corriendo, pero no la alcanzó y ella le cerró la puerta en las narices.  
  
D: Ginny, ábreme, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Abre la puerta.  
  
G: Déjame, vete, aléjate de mí.  
  
D: Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? Si me das una buena razón para hacerlo, me voy de aquí y no te molesto más.  
  
G: ¡Déjame! Gritó.  
  
D: ¡NO! Dime que es lo que te pasa. Dímelo, porque si hace falta, tiro la puerta abajo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?  
  
Ginny creía que tenía a otra chica.  
  
G: Tu ya tienes a otra, y a mi solo me quieres para jugar. Vete, déjame sola.  
  
D: ¿Qué has dicho? Yo solo te quiero a ti y lo sabes.  
  
G: Dije que te largaras, ¡¿no lo entiendes!?  
  
D: Pues no, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué dices que hay otra?  
  
G: Porque lo sé, porque creo que tienes otra.  
  
D: No es verdad. No tienes nada para alegar que eso es cierto. Porque de todas formas, no lo es.  
  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Ginny lo cogió en la habitación de Draco. Era una chica preguntando por él. Ginny abrió la puerta y le dio el teléfono.  
  
G: Toma el teléfono, es para ti.  
  
Dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y se fue a encerrarse a otra habitación.  
  
D: P-Pe... pero. Bueno espera. ¿Quién es? Pansy. pero, ¿qué haces? . No, déjame en paz.tampoco te importa quién era.No.OLVÍDAME.  
  
Draco colgó el teléfono y se fue a buscar a Ginny. Ginny estaba encerrada en uno de los múltiples cuartos de la mansión, estaba muy enfadada y celosa.  
  
D: Ginny, ábreme la puerta, por favor. ¿No has escuchado quién era la chica del teléfono?  
  
Ginny por fin abrió la puerta.  
  
G: Y según tu, ¿quién era?  
  
D: Pansy. Acaso ¿crees que? . Por favor Ginny.  
  
G: Esa chica ha estado enamorada de ti durante mucho tiempo  
  
D: No creo que nunca llegase a enamorarse. Más bien no creo que nunca se enamore. Ella tiene caprichos, nada más.  
  
G: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Mientras lo decía miraba profundamente a Draco a los ojos. Había adquirido poderes de Voldemort, incluso algunos que este ni conocía. Ginny le estaba leyendo la mente a Draco, y efectivamente, sabía que decía la verdad.  
  
D: Lo digo porque a la única a la que quiero es a ti, y eso es cierto.  
  
G: Perdóname, fui una tonta al enfadarme así. Oye, hablando de otra cosa. ¿Sabes algo de mi familia? ¿Cómo lo tomo cuando me uní a Voldemort?  
  
D: Creo que algo se publicó en El Profeta. Lo tengo en algún lugar guardado. Espera un momento.  
  
Draco entró en su habitación y sacó de un pequeño cajón un periódico. En él salía un reportaje sobre Voldemort y su muerte y lo ocurrido a Ginny, pero no concretaba nada sobre la familia de esta.  
  
D: Esto es lo único que tengo, lo siento.  
  
G: ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?  
  
D: Lo que tu me pidas.  
  
G: ¿Qué podrías hacer para saber sobre mi familia ahora? Necesito saber cómo están. Aunque podría hacerles una visita personalmente. ¿No crees?  
  
D: Sí, sería bueno que fueses a tu casa a visitar a tu familia.  
  
G: ¿Y si les hago daño? Ya sabes que a veces hago cosas sin sentido.  
  
D: ¿Por qué iba a pasar eso? Creo que sería bueno ver a su hija, no creo que eso les cause mucho daño.  
  
D: ¿Me acompañas? Creo que después de todo se llevarán una gran sorpresa al saber que su hija menor ya no es una niña.  
  
D: Claro que te acompaño. Podemos ir cuando quieras.  
  
G: Ahora mismo. Coge tu capa.  
  
Ginny se colocó su capa negra, con la cual no se le veía la cara, agarró a Malfoy por el brazo y en un momento se encontraron frente a La Madriguera.  
  
D: ¡Guau! ¿Qué rápido, no?  
  
G: Te sorprenderías si supieses todos los poderes que tengo, poderes que ni el mismísimo Voldemort tubo. Si entramos sin ser invitados será de mala educación.  
  
D: No lo creo, aún es tu casa.  
  
Ginny cogió a Draco del brazo, se colocó bien la capucha y entraron en la casa. Ahí estaban todos. Su padre, su madre, Fred y George, su hermano Ron y Harry.  
  
D: Hola.  
  
Su voy sonaba un poco cortada. Todos le miraban de forma extraña. ¿Qué pintaba él allí con alguien escondido bajo una capa negra?  
  
G: Buenas noches familia Weasley y Harry.  
  
El tono de su voz era muy parecido al de Voldemort. Toda la familia tembló, estaban muy asustados.  
  
Harry: Voldemort, no puede ser, tu moriste.  
  
G: Creo que no gracias a ti. Por lo visto Potter, al parecer murió el verdadero Voldemort, pero se les olvida que alguien esa noche heredó sus poderes. Heredó todos sus poderes, incluso más de los que él tenía.  
  
Lo dijo fríamente. Draco la miraba un poco raro, vale que se comportase así, pero no sabía qué hacer. Ginny se acercó a Harry y lo tomó por la mejilla, la apretó muy fuerte y por alguna extraña razón los labios de ellos se juntaron. La cara de Draco era como un cuadro, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué Ginny besaba ahora a Harry? El lado malvado de Ginny surgió, ese lado lo único que quería era herir, y en ese momento lo hacía, hería a Draco.  
  
G: ¿Qué te pasa Potter?  
  
Harry: Eh.no lo sé.  
  
En ese momento Ginny agitó la cabeza como si quisiese expulsar algo, miró a Draco.  
  
G: ¿Qué diablos me pasó?  
  
Draco comenzó a entender lo que pasaba y pidiendo suerte, pensó en aquello para que Ginny le leyese el pensamiento y no decirlo delante de toda esa gente. Ginny quería contestar por medio del pensamiento a Draco, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que él no tenía esos poderes.  
  
G: Ya hablaremos luego. susurró. Y a ustedes, ¿Qué les pasa? Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma.  
  
D - pensamiento: Creo que después de lo que has hecho y dicho, igual si que les parece. ¿No crees?  
  
Ginny leyó el pensamiento de Draco y se quitó la capa, cuando lo hizo.  
  
G: Mamá, papá, hermanos. y Ginny los abrazó a todos.  
  
_-!*!-_  
  
Aquí estoy otra vez.  
  
Este ff es un rol. Lo escribí con una amiga por el messenger en varios días. Mi amiga Jenifer.  
  
Puede que algunas cosas no encajen al estar escrito de un día para otro o de una semana para otra, también se da ese caso.  
  
También hay algunos errores, por ejemplo:  
  
No se si los dementores hablan, no es mi problema, yo me limito a escribir.  
  
Vale, el teléfono es un aparato muggle, eso creo yo, tampoco creo que Draco lo utilice, el es Sangre Limpia o algo así. También me da igual.  
  
En la batalla del principio Harry desaparece de repente, bueno, les aclaro que en el momento en el que se escribió, Harry tubo algunos problemas. Algo así.  
  
Si a alguien no le quedó claro, Ginny tiene doble personalidad.  
  
Aquí acabo ya de escribir.  
  
¿Tiene continuación? No lo sé, escribo con una amiga, necesitamos conectar las dos a la vez y tener tiempo.  
  
Igual lo continuo yo sola, bueno, no lo sé. Depende de la cantidad de REVIEWS, que me manden.  
  
Acabo ya, muchos bss y atte: ViC_ MaLFoY 


End file.
